Were Meant To Be
by aLittleDoodle
Summary: Brittana are meant to be, they always have been and always will be. A story about Brittana in high school and about them getting together and coming out ect.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: this is my second story for Brittana; this one is about them in school still, whereas my other story 'detective' is about them as detectives (AU). Hope you enjoy this one, please review, its muchly appreciated.

Chapter 1

Santana still remembers it vividly in her mind; like it was yesterday, well actually it was a week ago, but she still hadn't seen her since then. _Her. _Her best friend. Brittany. But apparently she thought they were more than that.

48 more hours to go, then she got to see her and there's nothing she could do about it, Brittany was in nearly all of her lessons, she supposed that's why she was doing so well before the holidays, because Santana was the only one who had enough patience to help her get stuff done, and she could teach her things in a special way, she understood Brittany's way of explaining ting that other people thought were stupid, Santana just, got her.

So here Santana was sat in her second lesson, staring into the back of what seemed like never ending golden blonde locks. _''but why''_ Santana kept telling herself-_''I ran from her the other week, she kissed me. I refused to sit next to her. I feel like I have to say or do something, but I can't say anything.'' _Santana ripped a piece of paper out of her Spanish book, and wrote  
\- _Hey B, erm can we talk please? S x  
_She reached forward and startled Brittany a little as she tapped the note on her side, although she didn't look back at Santana, she knew who it was straight away, Santana just knew somehow.

''_Talk?'' _ Brittany thought _''she wants to talk, eurgh!''._ Inside Brittany was screaming so loud, with thoughts running around everywhere._ 'Maybe it's a good talk, what if she wants to talk about 'us' in a good context''_ Brittany turned on her pen and started scribbling down her reply

''_she's… replying''_ Santana couldn't believe it. Then Brittany turned around and looked her straight in the eyes, big blue eyes, staring at her, they were truly beautiful, Santana was kind of jealous. Brittany let out an empty cough and looked awkwardly down towards her feet; Santana quickly jumped back to reality and took the note from Brittany. It Read,  
-_Sure. If you help me with these phrases on the board pls.  
_Wait… did Brittany want Santana to sit next to her because Santana wasn't exactly comfortable with that at the minute so she wrote the phrases down onto the paper, not even needing to look in her book because she was fluent in Spanish. She replied  
-1= _puedo ver a un médico por favour 2=el gato está en la casa 3=pateó la pelota. Write this._  
The phrases were easy enough and weren't going to be used hardly ever, but the opposite language really confused Brittany. Santana saw Brittany begin to write something down, quickly, and she handed the note back  
-_6pm, my place (is that okay?).  
_She was still looking at Santana while she was reading it and Santana nodded her head to say yes.

Today went even slower for Brittany and was getting more bored by the minute, especially without Glee club or Cheerio practice, which was unusual, but she didn't pay attention as to why it was cancelled.  
It was lunch and Brittany had chosen to sit with Artie, Tina and Mike in the Cafeteria, while Santana had gone away with Quinn, Mercedes, sugar, and some cheerio's. Artie wheeled up to where she was sat at the table; picking at my food. ''hey are you ok?'' he asked and Brittany mumbled out a ''hmm'' then Artie spoke again ''what about you and Santana?'' he waited for a response but didn't get one as Brittany wasn't in the mood for talking about Santana. ''C'mon, you two are joined at the hip'' he pestered and gently nudged he shoulder to which Brittany frowned at and thought about. ''wait… hold up, have you two fell out; wow, I knew Satan was mean, but I never thought she would fall out with you, I mean what could of possibly happened. You two are inseparable.'' Brittany began to feel her eyes water.

''nothing'' she squeaked out and gulped. ''Santana hasn't done nothing'' she said slightly raising her voice from a whisper.

''so, are you saying it was you that has done something. Damm Britt, well that bitch needed bringing down a peg or two'' Brittany gritted her teeth at the comment as Artie carried on ''I've always said she is just trying to pull everyone down around her and she's managed to break the most sweetest girl in the school, man that's low even for her.'' And at that comment Brittany snapped, he wasn't allowed to say stuff like that, she knew Santana could come across as rude, but she would never hurt or break Brittany and Brittany knew this.

As Brittany was about to speak she remembered to be careful about what she said and not to blurt out what had really happened between her and Santana. So Brittany stood up and slammed her tray onto the table and accidently splashing Artie with water and raised her voice with aggression saying ''you don't know anything, so keep your mouth shut and that's not true about Santana so stop jumping to conclusions and just, LEAVE. ME. ALONE!''

The whole cafeteria went silent to hear what she was saying, and then Brittany stormed out the double doors past Santana's table who shot her a questioning and confused look as she knew the argument was about her.

Santana turned around watching Brittany storm out the café to try and see which way she went, she went left. ''I wonder what all that was about?'' Quinn thought aloud but purposefully glaring at the Latina knowing something was up, they had gotten really close more recently.

''Yeh it seemed pretty intense'' Mercedes added, Quinn was looking at the door then at Santana when it clicked that she knew Santana wanted to run after her, so Santana quickly tried to come up with an excuse, involving Brittany but still a subtle bitchy Santana way.

''I'm gonna go find Brittany and see what wheels over there has had to say about me'' Santana stated, got up, then headed to the doors and left, she knew where Brittany's hiding places were but lunch was nearly over so she decided to pull out her phone and send Brittany a text-  
To B: U OK, Where r u.  
From B: didn't think u wanted 2 talk?  
To B: Ur still my friend  
To B: I've never seen u that upset :(?  
From B: ok :) I'm in cheerio photocopier room.  
To B: cool, see u in a sec: D

Santana practically ran there seeing as the corridors were virtually empty. She got there and peeked in the door carefully, ''it's me san, Britt'' she said wearily.

''ok'' she heard from the darkness in the room, so Santana went in and turned the dim light on and saw her out by the wall curled up.

Santana went and sat down next to her ''hey what's wrong?'' she said ''I'm here'' then placed her arm around her onto her shoulder.

A couple of minutes silence passed by, which were surprisingly comfortable and not awkward. Santana's hand was still on Brittany's shoulder her fingers gently soothing Brittany. Brittan took a noticeably large gulp which Santana noticed and looked at her as Brittany quickly began to speak ''look I'm really sorry about the other week, but I felt like it was right at the time but um so stupid to not know how wrong it was and how crazy I was being, so, I'm sorry'' Santana looked into her eyes ''san'' she hummed out

''don't be sorry'' Santana said quite sternly, but not in a nasty way.

''But wh-''

''right'' she interrupted and took a breath ''you're not stupid, don't ever believe anyone who says it because you Brittany S Pierce are a genius.'' Santana said with so much confidence, but then her voice softened and wasn't as strong as she began playing with the hem of her cheerio's skirt ''in fact, erm, what you did last week, wa- wasn't, stupid, and it wasn't wrong, she gazed into the big eyes again.

''what do you mean?'' she questioned

Santana took a deep breath ''look, I should be saying sorry, I shouldn't have run away, I mean I shouldn't have lead you on either if I was going to react like that afterwards and I most definitely shouldn't of ignored you for so long. Because the truth is I haven't stopped thinking about that kiss, our kiss and I tried convincing myself that it meant nothing to me but I couldn't do it because it meant a lot and, I, I really liked it.'' She whispered the last three words and throughout her speech she had intertwined her hands with Brittany's and was still looking into her eyes and began leaning into her but Brittany froze ''you can kiss me if you want'' Santana quietly told Brittany and she did; softly and slowly and meaningful, after Santana pulled away and said coyly ''so, erm, do y-you want me to walk you to class?''

''do you want to walk me?'' Brittany sked Santana back.

''most definitely''

''ok but will you talk to me later tonight about us more?'' Brittany cautiously asked not wanting to push Santana.

''yes as long as you talk to me about what happened with Artie'' Santana asked

''sure, but you have to bring me my favourite pizza and let me choose the movie we are watching''

''your pizza but we both choose a movie'' Santana counter offered

'' okayyy, but let's go were going to be late to class'' they both got up and cautiously left the photocopier room. Brittany knew she would end up getting her own way in the end-she always seemed to with Santana, she just couldn't say no to Brittany.

After lunch and Santana was in Math class sat next to Quinn and Santana couldn't stop smiling ''so I guess you and Britt made up then?'' Quinn pestered Santana.

''Why do you ask that?'' she knew the answer though.

''oh come on it written all over your face'' Quinn laughed ''seriously what happened between you two anyway, like you suddenly stopped talking for like over a week and then magically you re all sunshine's and smiles, what happened?''

''I dunno, we just figured it out and talked that's all okay'' Santana replied trying not to reveal too much.

''well ok then, what happened with Artie, I've never seen either of them so pissed before?'' Quinn asked

''oh, erm, yeh, it really doesn't matter'' Santana said ending the conversation as their maths teacher Mr Smith sent them a warning look to stop talking.

It was getting toward the end of last period and Santana received a text from Brittany;  
From B: hey sorry can I come to yours tonight instead of mine xx  
To B: ok. Yeh :)

A few minutes later Santana felt her phone buzz twice,

2 new messages-from Quinn and B.  
From Quinn: Hiya, wanna hang out 2nite, soooo bored?  
To Quinn: no, got plans.

Okay maybe it was harsh but Santana was going to put just no so that's the better decision right.

From B: OH FORGOT, I'm sorting out the food, don't worry xx

Santana loved how kind Brittany always was.

To B: okay, promise me something tasty then x :) xx  
From B: Deffo, its gonna be the best EVER. Can't say anymore, it's a surprise xxx

Usually Santana couldn't stand surprises but with Brittany she could be ok with it as they were always nice surprises.

Brittany was walking home with Blaine and Tina and usually mike since him and Tina had started dating (''_eventually'' _Brittany thought) although they were trying to hide it for some reason (they were actually so cute together) but most people knew including everyone in the glee club.

Blaine then began to speak ''so how are you and Mike?'' he asked Tina now mike wasn't here.

And without thinking Tina said ''how's you and Kurt?'' the witty comment caught blain off guard.

''ahem, n-nothing is going on with me a-and… Kurt.'' He choked out

''well I'm not spilling until you do'' Tina cheekily said.

A few minutes later after some normal chit chat they were at Tina's house and as soon as she shut the door Blaine spoke up ''why did you tell her Britt?'' he hissed.

''what? I didn't'' she replied so innocently, but trying to hide her laughter

''Britt'' he whined

''I promise I've not said anything to her, just try being more subtle with Kurt if people aren't supposed to find out about the cutest couple ever'' Brittany replied.

''were not a couple, just harmless flirting, if that'' he said sadly

''ok then, whatever you say Blaine, see you'' Brittany said as they approached her house

''okay what are you doing later?''

''I'm going to Santana's to-'' Brittany stopped herself. She wasn't going to screw up again ''you erm do some maths homework its algebra'' the tone in her voice had disappeared and Blaine had secretly noticed

''ok then, have fun, bye Brittany''

''bye Blaine'' Brittany said as they hugged and went home.

Brittany was ecstatic to say the least, she couldn't wait to see Santana's face when she saw her surprise but first Brittany had to make a few phone calls.

Santana was a nervous wreck to say the least. What should she wear, how should she do her hair and makeup. Santana had lost track of time and it was 5:20 before she knew it and after a minor panic attack and clean-up it was 5:35. ''SHIT, I need to get ready.'' She said to herself. It was 10 minutes later and Santana was ready and just wearing casual tight jeans and a new top she had recently bought, then not a second later her doorbell went, confusing the Latina, she dragged herself over to the front door not expecting what happened next but he moaned out a ''what- w-wow'' Santana went wide eyed as she stared at a perfect blond in a perfect baby pink dress, mid-thigh height, not too revealing to be able to be classified as a slut but enough to show off her amazing legs ''can I come in?'' Brittany asked stepping through the door. ''erm wow… you look wow'' Santana said lost fir words

''you mentioned it'' she smiled ''but you need to change, ok''

Santana ran upstairs and put on some black leather shorts which hugged her ass so well and a more classy black and cream shirt, she grabbed her heels and purse guessing they were going out somewhere and walked into the living room ''well how do I look?'' she said as she twirled into the living room.

Brittany stared at Santana replicating the way Santana had looked at her earlier ''yeh, hot hot Sanny'' she shimmied as she said it, which made Santana blush slightly; the blonde grabbed her clutch bag as they headed out to her car.

After about 15 minutes of driving and Santana# whinging to know the surprise location that they were going to ''ok, close your eyes and don't open them until I say so'' Brittany ordered Santana

''eurgh, fine'' Santana followed her orders wanting to see the surprise. 2 minutes later and Brittany was guiding Santana out the car, holding her hand.

She turned Santana around and took the blindfold off her, it took Santana merely seconds to realise where she was then she suddenly turned around squeaking as she hugged Brittany but then abruptly stopped, and stared at Brittany.

''what's wrong?'' the blonde asked

''Britt, you now I got banned from here, you were with me''

''I know. But because I'm so awesome I managed to get your ban removed''

Santana went wide eyed ''really, oh, my, god, thank you!''

''but you must behave tonight''

''sure''

They walked and were served by the same waitress that Santana threatened to sue the last time she was here, 3 months ago, ''hi, welcome to Breadstix, I'm Hannah, I'll be your waitress today'' she said looking at Santana suspiciously, she turned around and skim read a piece of paper ''erm, Santana Lopez right.''

''Yes why''

''you do know your banned from here, you were banned 3 months ago, for an incident involving me'' she answered

''we have sorted it with the manage and promise to be on our best behaviour'' Brittany told Hannah

''ok, let me just go and check''

They stood there patiently while Hannah spoke to her manager, who then came over to show Santana and Brittany to a more discrete booth in the corner of the restaurant, as they sat down Hannah brought them their first lot of breadsticks, both the workers left and the two cheerleaders we finally left alone.

''so, are you going to tell me how you managed to get me off the hook?'' Santana asked Brittany not wanting to jump straight into the topic that they were here to talk about

''well my uncle Brian turns out to be good friends with the managers wife'' Brittany said as if it was so obvious.

''how did you know this and why didn't you tell me sooner?''

''I only found out the other day and I thought I could ring after school to see if my uncle could help me''

''you know, you just get more clever by the minute'' Santana said adoringly

''try telling everyone else that'' she said downheartedly

''I do, all the time'' she said proudly, a brief silence fell as Santana began to stare into her eyes as she began to speak up again ''so…'' she wanted to bring the subject up first before Brittany to show her that she was improving. ''I want to explain what happened, and what I did'' Santana took a deep breath her voice quietening an trembling a little, ''and my f-feelings''

''okay'' Brittany said with a soothing voice. But at just that second Hannah waked up to their table and asked for their order, ruining the moment.

''Hiya, what can I get you two ladies?'' she sked brighter than usual.

''our usual, you know it'' Santana snapped shortly, annoyed that she had been interrupted when she was actually getting somewhere with Brittany, but she then felt the blonde gently nudge her leg under the table, Santana tingled at the contact from her even if I was innocent. ''sorry, two spaghetti and meatballs please with garlic bread on the side, please'' Santana gritted her teeth with the last word, but did it for Brittany.

There starter came quickly, and Santana thought it was now or never, if she didn't say how she felt now she didn't think she ever could and she just couldn't let herself do that to Brittany.

''Britt'' she began, grabbing hold of her wrists and getting her full attention ''I'm going to jump straight to into this head on, ok?''

''sure''

''I-I do want to… be, with you'' A smile then began to grow on Brittany's face. ''but…'' Brittany then looked down at her plate as Santana carried on ''Britt, please look at me'' she did ''I do want to be a couple, because I have all these feelings for you, that I can't just hide or try to get rid of anymore and I can now see that I don't want to, because it's the best feeling I've ever had and I can't imagine anything else I would rather want.''

Brittany had a tear rolling down her cheek and Santana was sure she was watering up as well ''that was beautiful San, and I want you to know I feel the exact same way'' she smiled sweetly ''what was the 'but' about at the beginning though''

Santana took a deep breath ''I think I need time, time for us to start telling people or our parents, but I would love to be your girlfriend, ok? Do you understand that u just can't do that, but I'm trying my best to work on it.''

''ok, so were going out then''

''if that's what you want Britt-Britt''

''duh, of course it is silly'' she said pulling a face towards Santana ''but… I would love it if you would just hold my hand, until our dinner comes out?'' Brittany asked shyly.

''I think I can be down with that'' Santana said as she surveyed the room, not many people were near their area. Brittany slid Santana's hands off her wrists and held them in her palms. 2 minutes later their food arrived and Hannah caught a glimpse of what was going on, but pretended to ignore it.

Over their meal Brittany and Santana had normal conversation but then it came to them and how they would be able to sneak around without anyone noticing, Hannah then came and collect their food when they had just finished, Hannah then went to go and get the bill, and Santana started playing with Brittany's hand and began holding it.

''what are you doing San?''

''oh you know, just holding my girlfriends hands, do you have a problem with it?'' Santana teased.

''defiantly not, no''

''good'' Santana smiled.

A few minutes later Hannah came back over with the bill, it came to 23 dollars in total, Santana handed over a 20 dollar bill as Brittany placed down a 5 dollar bill, ''I'll be back with your change'' Hannah said.

''erm, no you can keep it'' Santana told her.

''thankyou, and please visit again''

''really'' Santana asked surprised.

''yes, the manager has asked me how you were tonight, so I told him the truth, and you are welcome here whenever you like''

''alright cool'' Santana said with an even bigger smile on her face, ''and I'm sorry about what happened, I was, inappropriate'' Santana apologised.

''its fine, water under the bridge'' Hannah assured her, waving her hand.

''Come on Britt-Britt lets go home''

''ok, bye'' Brittany said as they skipped off.

''Oh. My. God, I can't believe what just witnessed'' Kurt said to Blaine as they also walked out of Breadstix a few minutes after Santana ad Brittany.

''I know who'd have guessed it?'' Blaine thought ''that's why Britt was so excited after school today''

''yep, I guess so''

''so do we say anything Kurt?''

''I don't think we should Blaine'' Kurt said seriously.

''why not?'' He looked to Kurt ''they put you through hell, well Santana did''

''because, I know how it feels to be hidden away, just trying to be something that isn't yourself and if I knew back then that somebody knew and wanted to out me properly, I would feel petrified''

''ok but Brittany doesn't seem to hide any of herself'' Blaine pointed out

''It must be serious then if she hasn't said anything''

''ok well we could try and help them soon, let them know at least someone is there for them''

''yes we defiantly will, but in a week or so'' Kurt reassured him.

That night Brittany laid up in her bed thinking about the previous day and she felt like she was on top of the world, she had a beautiful girlfriend and she knew how she felt, which was amazing, and she also couldn't stop thinking about their kiss in the photocopier room, and with that she began to drift off to sleep:

Santana however was once again in a complete state of panic, as she began pacing around her room and running her fingers through her hair, she was thinking about what she had saw after she had left Breadstix. Kurt's car. She was sure it was his; it had his own pink and glittery essence that she always saw in the parking lot at school. Did he see them? Did he hear them? God, was he with Berry? She was the biggest blabbermouth going. Fuck.

She tried to put it to the back of her mind and would just figure it out in the morning. But he knew that by tomorrow she would probably have to tell Kurt about her relationship, and that scared her more than anything.

A/N: thanks for reading, please follow and fav, also review what you think about this story so far and if there's anything or any other couples you want me to include, or PM me :) !


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: HIYA, sorry about the late update, chapter 2, hope you like this, Please, Please, Please REVIEW! Also I thought I would create a snap chat account for my fanfic, so add: **aLittleDoodle**and I will be posting Spoilers and info about my fics, THANKS.

Chapter 2:

Santana woke up in the morning at about 9:00am, having got hardly any sleep since she made her realisation last night. She decided she had to just get it over and done with and reached over for her phone;

To Kurt: we needz to talk. Santana.

About 10 minutes later he got a reply.

From Kurt: okay… 1; how'd u get my number 2; is this some kind of joke or wrong person and 3; why?

Santana just groaned and replied,

To Kurt: look, I just did, and no I'm serious, and also I need to speak to you face to face, and to do that I need some coffee so meet me at the lima bean in say about an hour or so.

Santana quickly jumped in the shower, dried her hair and threw a pair of skinny jeans and a top on and headed out the door to The Lima Bean.

Santana had gotten her coffee and sat at a table the corner of the shop, a few minutes later Kurt and Blaine arrived.

''erm, excuse me, did I ask for Blaine to come?'' Santana remarked.

''no, I found him outside and asked him to join us'' Kurt answered.

''was you with Kurt at Breadstix last night?'' she jumped straight to the point

''yes. Wait how'd you know we were there?''

''I saw Kurt's bejazzled car outside''

''hey'' Kurt said holding a hand to his heart

''actually we were sat next to your booth'' Kurt quickly brought up.

''what'' Santana coughed.

''yeah'' Kurt said nudging Blaine.

''erm, I'll go get some drinks then my friends are waiting for me over there'' Blaine said standing up.

''so how much did you hear last night then?'' Santana asked.

''enough'' Kurt said simply said.

''ok, and are you going to tell anyone?''

''why would I do that?''

''because all I've ever been is horrible and unsupportive of you and made your life a living hell'' Santana admitted.

''yes, but I was like you once, petrified to come out the closet'' Kurt sympathized.

''really, you aren't going to tell anyone?'' Santana couldn't believe it.

''no, I just want you to know you can always talk to me about anything, and I won't judge you or use it against you, and I promise if you do decide to become public with Brittany, I will have your back one hundred percent'' Kurt truthfully promised

''thank you, but im not so good aat the whole talking about things.''

''its ok, we can try starting now if you like? Why we are on the topic it could make it more approachable'' Kurt suggested

''ok, what would you like to know?''

''well is it just us that knows?''

''yes at the minute, Britt really wants to tell people though, and I think she will probably tell her parents sometime this weekend''

''and are you ok with that?" he asked.

"I guess it won't be too bad, I mean I have to start telling people soon" she looked down upset.

Kurt had never seen Santana open up so much "you don't have to do anything you're not a hundred percent comfortable with"

"But if I don't get the push I need, to tell people, even if I'm not fully ok, I will still be in the closet 50 years later, and even worse I will lose Britt, and I-I can't live without her."

"Just start with yours and Britt's parents, then maybe close friends, the Glee club perhaps?" Kurt kindly suggested.

"I was thinking about telling my parents, but there very, erm stubborn and old fashioned, If you know what I mean" she embarrassingly admitted.

"Well, you have Britt, and I'm sure her parents will be absolutely fine about it all, and me and Blaine will be here if you ever need us, just don't ever change yourself for any bigot you ever meet"

"Don't worry, I won't" she laughed off.

"You have my number, so call me if you need anything"

"Alright, thank you so much Kurt." She said sincerely "and I'm sorry for everything in the past"

"That's exactly what it is, in the past"

"No, it's not ok, what I did was cruel, and I never stopped and thought how it made you felt, every little comment or jibe I made at you. I'm sorry and I know you shouldn't forgive me, but I hope we can maybe be _friends?_" she asked

"I understand, and yes, friends" he said standing up and hugging the girl.

"See you in Glee club Kurt"

"Yes, and let me know how it goes with your parents"

"I will, say bye to Blaine." She sad going to walk out the shop as she turned around and whispered "you two make a good couple by the way" after teasing him and laughing at his reaction sh left and went home.

It was that evening and it was a rare occasion; Santana's Mom and Dad were both home for an actual homemade meal and were all sat together at the table.

"So Mija, how's school going?" her father Antonio asked.

"It's going good Papi, we got a big show choir competition coming up soon, so everyone is really psyched about that"

"You really shouldn't be wasting your time on silly singing things, you should be in the classroom learning and getting an education" he disapproved.

"Actually I'm still getting A's, and it's not just a sil-"

"So Santana, are we going to be meeting a special someone soon?" her mother Maribel interrupted as she knew how quickly her husbands and daughters tempers could flare, especially when they were arguing with each other.

"I'm seeing somebody" she gritted her teeth.

"Ooh, who?" she asked curiously

"Br- erm, it-it-it's not actually official yet." she stumbled nearly making a huge mistake.

"Is it that blonde boy Sam?" Maribel pestered.

"No" Santana said as she shoved a mouthful of food into her mouth.

"What about that Jewish boy, Noah" Antonio now joined it.

"We want to meet him"

Santana began rubbing her temples wishing she had just kept quiet. "Look it doesn't matter"

"I'm not going to say anything"

"Why, what's wrong Santana is he forcing you to do things, you can tell us anything?"

"Really, anything?" she wondered out loud.

"Yes, you know we won't judge you any less" her mother rubbed her arm

"We will love you, and I won't let any boy ever hurt you" Antonio said taking a sip of water.

"It's Brittany" she felt a huge weight fall off her as she told them this "were a couple and I love her, the way I'm supposed to love boys"

The whole house fell to silence, and Santana felt her mom's grip suddenly tighten on her wrist then let go, she studied her parents and then looked at her father who had lost all colour in his face, and was gripping his glass so tight she was afraid it would smash in his hand.

"Don't joke around Santana" her father ordered.

"I'm not, I swear." She admitted looking down.

"My daughter isn't like that, you're not" he drilled into Santana with his strong, loud words.

As he stood up Santana tried to convince him "look Papi, I feel whole when I'm with her and I know it's difficult for you to understand but I'm still the same Santana I was 2 minutes ago"

"NO!" he then launched his glass across the room "tell her Maribel, it's a sin, an embarrassment"

"Mom" Santana looked at the woman who hadn't said a single word since and ad just sat there staring at her plate.

"You either be normal or leave this house, I don't want you near our family, poisoning them with your _ways" _Antonio gnarled.

"MOM" she cried now the tears streaming down her face "do something please" she begged.

"GET OUT. NOW!" her father said getting into Santana's face.

"No, please dad I'm norm-"Santana then felt a hard heavy hand smack her across the face with a shell shocking impact, Santana ran straight upstairs and threw all her clothes into various bags, grabbed as much other items she could including her dads car keys and mums which were outside on the landing, then got her phone and called Kurt.

_Pick up, pick up, pick up she whispered while the phone was dialling…_

"_Hi Santana, what's up?"_

"_Kurt, you gotta come get me, now"_

"_Whoa what's happened?" _

"_I told them, my life's ruined, please come"_

"_I'll be there in 15 minutes"_

"_No, no, I can't wait that long not with him here."_

"_Blaine lives around the corner from you, go to his and meet me there then"_

"_Ok, thanks I'm taking my dad's car and my bags are just about packed"_

"_Ok see you soon ill text Blaine, so you want me to tell Britt?"_

"_No ill do that on my way, hopefully she can calm me down, and I'm seriously ready to cut a bitch"_

"_Alright and be safe"_

"_Thanks"_

She ended the call and quickly put her laptop ad hygienic items in another bag and got a first aid kit as well, got her jackets on and ran downstairs as quick as she could seeing as she was carrying four and a half bags.

She jumped in her dads range rover and quickly drove out of the Garage without her Parents properly realising.

She put her phone on speak and rang Brittany who answered instantly.

"_Hey baby"_

"_Britt" she sniffled_

"_San, are you ok?"_

"_No, I came out to my Mami and Papi"_

"_Did they not take it ok?"_

"_No, my dad went mad; he-he hit me Britt"_

"_WHAT! Where are you now?"_

"_I'm going to Blaine's I'm pulling up now and Kurt's here, he knows about us by the way"_

"_Alright I'll be there in two, I'm literally running out my house now, but you go into Blaines and make sure you're ok"_

"_Ok, see you in a minute"_

"_Bye baby"_

Santana knocked onto the door which was opened straight away,

"Come on in Santana"

"Thanks"

"Om my gosh, your face, what happened?"

"My Dad" she said looking in the mirror at her swollen and incredibly bruised eye.

"I'll get you some ice"

Just then another knock came upon the door and Santana checked who it was and it was Brittany, out of breath, she opened the door and straight away Brittany cradled Santana's face in her hands

"Sweetie, your eye" she said worried.

"It's ok; Blaine's getting me some ice, I'll be fine"

"I can't believe he did this that son of a bitch, I'm going to kill him "Brittany started to get aggravated.

Santana rarely heard Brittany swear, so she knew she was pissed, so she garbed her by the cheeks this time and looked her straight in her big blue eyes, "I don't care about him anymore, I won't let anyone stand in-between us, I promise" and then took it upon herself to place a soft gentle kiss on Brittany's lips.

"Mmhm, what was that for" Brittany asked shocked Santana would even think about PDA after such an intense night about the same situation as well.

"I'm not getting kicked out of my house just to be able to stand her and not kiss and cuddle my girlfriend." She said proudly while hugging Brittany.

"But what about Blaine he's going to be back in a sec"

"And… your point is?" she teased.

"Nothing. I like this" Brittany admitted.

"Yeah well, I need to start growing a pair, because I really want to be with you, and nobody, not even my parents are going to stop me" "and, I do want to start telling people, I really do, just in good time, I was thinking about maybe telling Glee club sometime this week?"

"Definitely, I would love to" Brittany said giddily. "As long as you want to then we will"

"Here's your ice pack, it should help the swelling go down" Blaine walked back into the living room "Kurt said he's just round the corner and won't be long"

"Good, and thank you for understanding and letting me come round here"

"It's ok, Kurt explained what happened, we both know how you feel" "what are you doing about living arrangements though?"

"There's no way I'm going back there, not while _he's_ around"

"You can stay at mine babe"

"Does your Mom know about us?"

"Yes, I spoke to her last night, and I skyped my Dad as well, they were great about it, and you stay over at mine all the time anyway."

Santana was in Brittany's room unpacking her things into the draws when Brittany walked in with two sandwiches and two cans of coke,

"Hey, how's the eye?"

"It's a little better, the ice helped a lot"

"Good" she said walking over and rubbing Santana's back "I made you lunch"

"Thanks, Sues gonna be so pissed about my eye though"

"It's not your fault; anyway I'll be there to make sure she doesn't treat you unfairly"

"Your so kind" she chuckled, she didn't know how Brittany managed to be so chipper about everything, and instantly managed to cheer her up as soon as she walked into the same room as her.

"And your beautiful, come here" Brittany pulled Santana over and wrapped her in a warming hug.

"What time will your Mom be home?"

"Erm she text about ten minutes ago saying she had left work early, she wants to make sure you're ok."

Santana was kind of jealous of how welcoming and understanding her parents were, she wished hers were like that, but she just wishes her Mom wouldn't be so scared of her dad and stand up for herself, she heard the arguments that they tried to hide at night and she always heard some smashing of different objects as well, then found them poorly hidden the next morning, and the bruises that were covered up with makeup. If it wasn't them arguing and fighting, it was her dads excessive drink, smoking and "working" late and never being home, or always pushing her too far. But she always thought that they all loved each other still, but now she was starting to see how venomous her dad actually was.

Just then her phone started ringing and she looked at it and it was her Mom,

"Shall I answer Britt?"

"Do you want to speak to her?"

"I think I need to" and she did, and she really wanted to so she pressed answer,

"_Santana, are you there?"_

"_Yes Mami" "is _he _there"_

"_No, I'm on my way to see your Abuela, your father decided to ring her up, she's not taking the news so well either."_

"_Yeah, well I'm not coming back tonight, not while he is still there"_

"_I know, I wouldn't expect you to either, but do you have somewhere safe to stay?"_

"_Yes, I'm at Britt's, don't tell him though"_

"_I won't, how's your eye Mija"_

"_It will be better soon, just a slight swelling and some colourful bruising" "what are you going to do though Mami, I know he has been hitting you, and about the drinking an all the other stuff."_

"_I will be fine, it's you I'm worried about, I have to talk to him, make him understand that you are normal and still our precious little Santana, he's just a bit behind that's all."_

"_NO! Stop making excuses for him, can't you just open your eyes and see what he's doing to you, to all of us, he makes you miserable, you don't ever stand up for yourself anymore, you're not the strong woman I remember, and when he was screaming at me you just sat there knowing full well he had it in him to hit me as he has hit you before. Look what I'm saying is just stay at someone else house, go to Mario's for the rest of the weekend ok" _

"_Ok, thank you Santana, you're so smart you know. And you're right I do need to stand up to him more and I think this has made it a lot clearer, I didn't think he was capable of hitting you, and you re my top priority, and if having time away is the best thing for you, then you do that ok." _

"_Thank you, talk to me when you next can ok?"_

"_I will do, te amo Santana"_

Santana put the phone down and took in a deep breath, "she's staying with my older brother Mario, I think she's realising that he's a horrid man and I hope she does the right thing for us all"

"She will, I'm sure and look you may have lost your dad but I think your mom can come to terms with us soon enough, just give her time ok."

"Damn right I've lost my dad, he deserves to be alone and sad"

"GIRLS, IM HOME!" Brittany's Mom shouted as she entered the house.

"We should go downstairs" Brittany suggested

"Yeh lets go" Santana took Brittany's hand and walked out their room.

"Hey Britty" Susan Pierce hugged her daughter who was the spitting image of her but slightly prettier and more youthful, Susan had the blonde hair and stunning facial features, but Brittany got her bright blue eyes from her father.

"Hi Mrs Pierce, thank you for letting me stay here" Santana shyly spoke.

"Don't be silly, and its Susan, you are like another daughter to me, and between us three much better behaved than our Gracie, too much mischief she is"

"Yes, I've heard from Brittany, it's just teen stuff right." Santana laughed, still feeling slightly unsure and different.

"We are getting takeout tonight, as we know me and Britt can't cook to save our lives, so what would you two like, the choice is all yours as Gracie and Brian aren't at home tonight."

"Ok, cool are you ok with Chinese San?" Brittany asked looking over towards Santana,

"Sure, whatever you want" she wasn't really hungry but knew Brittany would be on her case if she found her not eating again.

"Have you put ice on your eye sweetie?" Susan asked concerned

"I had an ice pack on which helped the swelling"

"Ok, does your Mom know you're here?"

"Yep I just got off the phone with her"

"Good, well if you need anything, any toiletries or anything from the shop let me know and I can take a drive their" Susan kindly fussed

"No I'm fine thanks; I managed to pack quite a lot actually"

"Alright, well I'll leave you two girls to it, and get on the phone to the Chinese then" and then she went to the kitchen and started looking through the doors for a menu.

"Are you sure you don't want to go to the doctors or hospital San?" Brittany worried about Santana's eye which was becoming increasingly worse by the minute.

"If it still hurts tomorrow I will go to the doctors, but I'm sure it will be alright"

"Ok, let's get some food and then some sleep I'm so tired after today."

"Me too, I'm glad that I'm with you, it feels so right."

"I know."

A/N: so what did you think, sorry about any mistakes or if I put mum instead of mom (I'm British) Please let me know what you think :D


	3. Chapter 3

I hope this chapter is good enough, been too long since I last uploaded but art exams take too long to do and plan for so apologies :)

Chapter 3.

Santana woke up into a warm feeling of safety, as she was held in Brittany's arms. A few minutes later she felt Brittany begin to stir in her sleep; she rolled over and grabbed her phone which read 10:39am. "Britt, you got to wake up" he gently spoke as she began rubbing up and down the Blondes arm.

"No Sanny, more sleep" she mumbled out, burying her head into the pillow and tried falling back to sleep.

"If you wake up ill make it worth it" she hinted, trailing her fingertips up Brittany's neck.

"Okay. Deal" she said flipping over and pulling Santana down into a kiss which shortly got interrupted by Susan knocking on the door.

"Girls! Its nearly quarter to eleven, are you getting up, or would you prefer me to bust in right now" he didn't really ask, rather tell them.

"Ok Mom, were just going to get changed"

"Alright, there's breakfast downstairs"

"Come on San, we can go out later if you want, we could ask Quinn?" she pestered.

"Ok, we go to the park, then ask Quinn if she wants to see a movie or just come and hang out, is that ok?"She backed down knowing Brittany would win eventually.

"Great, now let's go get something to eat I'm starving." She said jumping out of bed an tying her hair up. Santana groaned while getting up and doing the same, "I'll race you down" she said while running out her room and downstairs.

"Hey, so not fair!" Santana shouted while running after her.

Brittany was sat down at the table in the open planned living room waiting for Santana, "you're so slow" she laughed.

"Only 'cus you cheated, I would at least tied if you didn't get a head start" even though she knew Brittany was much faster than her.

"Whatever, and seeing as you're the loser you have to make me breakfast."

"Do you want Lucky Charms?" she asked even though she knew the answer.

"Of course silly" she sat waiting patiently.

"Mi 'lady, Breakfast is now served" she said serving Brittany her cereal like a waiter in an expensive restaurant.

"Why thank-"Brittany was cut off by a loud thumping on the front door.

"What the fuck, who is that?" Santana said as he put her cereal down and began to stand up as the door carried on being assaulted.

"I'll get it" Susan came in from the kitchen and went straight to the door and opened it "he- whoa excuse me!" she shouted as a larger man now recognised as Santana's Dad pushed her out the way as he barged into the living room where he saw Santana and Brittany together on the sofa cuddleing in shorts and tank tops.

"Santana. Get up. You're coming with me." He demanded.

They both stood up and Santana protectively stood in front of Brittany, "No, why should I?"

"Because I'm your Father and you do as you're told" He spat back. "your mother is waiting in the car, so I suggest you get your stuff and be downstairs in 5 minutes, I don't want to have to come back in here."

"I want to speak to Mami, on her own though"

"You can't just barge into my house you know" Susan came back in after picking up the broken vase which she fell into when Antonio had barged by her.

"She's my daughter; I can do what I like."

"What like give her a black eye, if you didn't notice what you did." Brittany spoke up in a stern voice, surprising Santana.

"I didn't mean to, just do the right thing, I'll tell your Mother to come in." he said as he walked out the house.

Santana was up putting some stuff into her bags when Maribel knocked on Brittany's door as she walked in. "Hiya Mija".

"What going on Mami" she said upset and concerned.

"We talked and he is going to do the right thing, he's going to get better and try therapy."

"Really, and you think it will 'fix' him" she said with a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

"I'm not sure, but it's worth a try and he's willing to. We just want our daughter back. And to be honest I need you back." Santana noticed some desperation and sincerity in her voice especially in the last sentence, she knew she had to be there to help and to make sure Maribel was safe.

"ok." She breathed in dreading her next question. "But what about Brittany? I want to be with her as well."

"I think it would be best to just be friends at the least until he learns how to deal with all of _this_" she used her hand to gesture around her.

"And what if I say no." she replied harshly.

"You might not get to see her again, he mentioned moving you to a different school or even moving neighbourhood this morning." She couldn't stand to see her daughter this upset "just show him that you two aren't going to be a coupe anymore and he might start to tolerate the thought of you being friends with her. I just don't want to get hurt from this, both you and Brittany; they will be people at school who will react the same if not worse than your Papi, just think about it please" she id placing a reassuring hand onto Santana's shoulder.

"I know, that's what I'm so scared of myself, Just let me speak to Britt, Ok?"

"Ok Mija" she placed a kiss on Santana's head and walked downstairs.

2 minutes later Brittany walked in slightly confused, "San, why's you Mom just walked out with your bags?" she asked worriedly.

"Because I'm going home." She said towards the floor, she couldn't look at Brittany.

"What? But your Dad. H-he just, what about U-us?" She tried to get her words out.

"I don't think they should be an 'us' Britt" Santana said as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"Don't do this, please" she begged Santana as multiple tears came from both girls now.

"I have to they need me, my Mami needs me"

"We can just be secret again like last time" Brittany carried in fighting.

"And inevitably get caught, or forced to come out, you have seen how people will react and some people maybe even worse" Brittany shook her head at this "I don't want anyone to hurt you Britt, I would never let anyone hurt you."

"You seem to be doing a pretty good job at that yourself though." She stung Santana with that comment.

"I promise we will still be friends though" Santana said standing up with her last bag, and went to give Brittany a hug but instead got pushed away.

"I don't want anything to do with you. Just leave me alone." She spoke with a venom Santana has never heard before.

"No, please, please don't do this, I'm so, so sorry" she begged.

"If you really were you wouldn't have done this in the first place."

"I had to, I would have chosen you, you know it but I just, it wasn't fair on my mom a-and I just-"

"Save it Santana, I don't want to hear it, if you really wanted to be with me you would, but you made your decision and I've made mine, so just please leave and leave me alone." He said forcefully, as Santana looked into her eyes Brittany just turned away.

Santana went into her Moms car and just sunk into the seat as they followed her Dad home who was driving in front in the Range Rover.

"It'll be okay soon." Maribel tried to comfort her daughter.

"Yeah whatever" Santana quietly spoke and pulled out her phone to text Quinn;

To Q: Hey, Breadstix 2nite and then Drinks (on me) u up for it ? ;)

She hit send hoping she would accept.

"Mom, can I have some money for tonight, me and Quinn want to go to, erm this new restaurant, its expensive, then see a movie or two please?" she told a white lie to get some extra money, although they didn't really need any money for drinks as they got them bought by other people mostly, it was just a bribe to get into the club that they needed, in case there fake id didn't work.

"Ok, take my credit card and get whatever you need out while you're there, you should treat yourself for all that's happened this weekend."

"Thanks Mami" just then her phone buzzed in her pocket.

**From Q:** Sure but drinks on a school night ?  
**To Q:** yep. There needed.  
**From Q:** whatever sounds fun. And just us 2. No Britt ?  
**To Q:** I'll talk about it later yh.

And that was the end of the conversation; she knew Quinn would keep pestering her anyway.

It was around 4:30pm and Santana went to pick up Quinn from her house, when she got there she just beeped her horn impatiently until Quinn came out and got in the car.

"Wow, you look very erm" Quinn was unsure of what to say seeing how short and tight Santana's green dress was. "This must be serious"

Santana chuckled, "maybe you should try it any you wouldn't be stuck with an oath like Finn." She teased.

"Erm hello, I am wearing a nice dress, leg and cleavage both on show thanks, I'm just not giving it all away before they even get to see my face unlike you."

"Thanks for the compliment."

"It wasn't, trust me"

"Oi" Santana said as she softly elbowed her in the side.

Half an hour later they turned up at Breadstix which was absolutely packed full of people.

"Great idea San, I just loving waiting in the busiest Breadstix in Lima." Quinn said sarcastically.

"Let's go to the one in town then"

"Alright"

They got into the city at about 5:45 and there food was brought to them at around 6.

"So what's up with you and Britt?"

"She's not talking to me."

"What have you done?"

"I made a stupid decision that's all and now she's refusing to be my friend and doesn't want me in her life."

"What? Why?"

"Because." Santana was unsure whether to tell her the real reason or not.

"You can tell me honest."

"Right but no telling anyone, swear"

"Swear" she said reassuringly.

"Ok" she took in a deep breath. "Me and Britt we were a couple." She saw Quinn's eyes become extremely large, "I told my parents I was gay, he hit me" she said pointing to the eye "thanks for asking about it by the way."

"I assumed you just got into another fight."

She chuckled dryly "then today my Mom and Dad came over to Britt's and my Mom said I should leave Britt because of how other people would react and I didn't want anyone to ever hurt Brittany"

"You're an idiot you know"

"Yes, I know, but my Dad is having therapy and maybe this way he can come to term with the whole lesbian-daughter thing" she stuck up for her decision.

"I don't get why you didn't just stay with Britt?" she asked confused.

"because my Mom came and told me if I didn't leave her we wouldn't see each other at all because he had been talking about moving me school and maybe selling our house if I didn't, so I figured that it would be a bad outcome both ways but at least we could still be friends if I went with my Dad." She said drained emotionally form all that she just relived.

"So… about those drinks, let's finish and go party, sounds like you need to let loose" she tried to cheer her up.

"I might even find someone to get my Mack on with." She laughed.

"Bit soon isn't it?"

"Actually it might not be, all me and Britt had done was kiss, anyway a rebound could e good, let me forget about everything tonight please Q."

"Are you sure you have enough money?" she asked making sure.

"Yes" she said waving her Moms credit card with a smirk on her face.

"Great let's do it, and when you say a rebound, do you mean a girl or guy?"

"Erm, a girl… I guess." She said shyly.

"Fine, I bet I can get a drink bought for me first." Quinn challenged.

"People only buy one for you cus they buy me one and feel sory for you, so technically im going to win anyway."

"Alright, new rules, you have to get a girl to get you a drink and vice versa for me"

"Eurgh, ok, you seem to enjoy rubbing my own sexuality in my _own _face."

"Oh shush with the moaning" he said as Santana paid and they went to go find a cool nightclub.

They arrived at the nearest club at around 7:30 which wasn't too bad and the atmosphere was surprisingly good for Sunday night.

"What can I get you two?" a Bartender came up and asked them as they took seats at the bar.

"Two vodkas and cokes please" Quinn asked politely

"Is they anywhere I can put my jacket?" Santana asked.

"Yep, just down that way." The Bartender pointed down the side of the bar, as Santana went that way.

"Hey, erm" Quinn looked at the Bartenders name tag "Reagan, do you happen to know anyone who would be interested in my friend Santana in this club, preferably girls?" she asked awkwardly.

"Erm my friend Elektra over there is Bi, she's single and looking for a bit of fun at the minute."

"Great can you ask her to come over in a bit then please?"

"Sure" Raegan agreed uncertain.

"Thanks" Quinn said cheerily.

"So any loser bought you a drink yet Q?" Santana teased her.

"Nope, not yet."

Raegan looked over to her friend Elektra who she just went over to and nodded. "here, from the girl over there; Elektra" She said pushing a colourful drink towards Santana who was gobsmacked.

"W-what, r-really?" She turned and smiled to the girl.

"I'm going to go and dance a little, bye" Quinn got up and went to dance on the dancefloor which was too full for Santana's liking and stayed put on her stool.

"So, you like my friend Elektra?"

"Well, she's erm, not exactly my type"

"So you're not gay? I thought for sure you were" she said sending Santana a nice smile.

"No, I am. Just not my style I guess" Santana faltered from the look Raegan was giving her.

"I'm messing, don't worry I'm not offended if you're not into her. You're not exactly her type either, Santana…" she said as she turned around to wash some glasses.

"What do you, wait how do you know my name?" she was getting flustered with the cute girl now.

"Well you hadn't asked for her number and you blushed when I smiled at you so I was guessing you probably liked me more"

"Your pretty full of yourself you know"

"And you're pretty underage to be drinking aren't you." She caught Santana off guard who choked on her drink."

"I-I how did you know"

"I must be psychic. But I'll let you off if you give me your number Ok."

"Do you always let underage kids drink if they give you there number?"

"Only the sexy ones" She leaned forward on her elbows teasing Santana who was biting her lip from the sexual tension, "and so far you are the sexiest and only sexy girl I see in here."

With that comment Santana's breathing got heavier and she couldn't take it anymore, "is there anyone who can cover your shift for a bit?" she looked into her eyes.

"Mmhm, hey Collin, cover us for a bit please." She said never taking her eyes of the Latinas gorgeous face

"Sure don't be too long though" he replied while too busy with customers to notice why she needed him to cover.

She came out from the side of the bar and dragged Santana to a darker corner of the club to the side of the dancefloor, she pinned Santana against the wall and quickly attached her lips, while Santana moaned in pleasure. A minute later and Raegan was now roaming over Santana's tongue, while she grabbed the Latinas ass, "god, you're so hot" Raegan husked into Santana's ear then bit her earlobe, Santana then attacked her neck and began kissing up her jaw when Raegan returned the favour and began to leave some noticeable marks on Santana's neck.

"Come dance with me" Santana said leading her onto the crowded dacefloor,

"Sure" she said following her.

Santana saw Quinn head back to the bar later on that night after she had still been dancing or rather grinding with Raegan. She knew Quinn was looking for her as she probably wanted to go seeing as she was swaying a little and her Dad wouldn't approve of her getting drunk on a school night.

"Come with me to the bathroom" Santana ordered Raegan.

"Err why, you seemed fine kissing me out here earlier."

"Yes I was, but Quinn is looking for me to leave so we can go get it on in the bathroom for longer."

"Good plan" She said as they went off.

_Where has she got to? _Quinn thought. She pulled out her phone and texted Santana,

**To Santana:** I'm going to get our jackets, come find me at the bar in 5 please.

While Santana was making out with Raegan on the counter she felt her buzz in her pocket and pulled it out, "we've got 5 minutes, then I'm going" she told her.

"Aww I was enjoying this." Raegan put a fake pout on her face making Santana giggle a little too much, but that was just an effect of the amount of alcohol in her system.

"Here, put your digits in kay" she said trying to steadily hand her phone down to Raegan who was stood on te floor while Santana was sat next to the sink playing with the taps.

"Done. Now where were we?" and they continued what they had started before they were interrupted.

Quinn had just got there jackets and decided she could do with redoing her hair, so she walked down to the bathrooms and heard some moans and giggles through the door, so she carefully pushed it open and saw Santana playfully push somebody off her and then fall into the sink and ending up in a hysteric ball of laughter, Quinn caught a glimpse of blue in the dark hair and then left the room and went to the bar to pay for their drinks.

"Hey have you seen Raegan, we need to pay." She asked Collin the other Bartender.

"Sorry hunny, she went off with some cute chick thinking I didn't realise what she was up to." He chuckled.

"Oh, alright" she said putting the pieces together now, "can I just pay now then"

"Sure put your card in here please"

A few minutes later Santana came stumbling out from the hall, "ohh heyyyyyyy Quinnyyy" she said stumbling forward and hugging Quinn, and laughing for no reason. "I was just in the bathroom, you know going to the toilet, and that sink really really really hurtssss, carful, don't fll in it." She tred to get her words out.

"come on lets go get a taxi"

"yaaayyyy,fun" she said throwing her arms up.

"Sure" Quinn laughed at her friend.

Quinn had managed to keep Santana awake in the car, but was now struggling to get her out the car in one piece as she just kept falling over everywhere, so she pulled her phone out and rang Santana's Mom to come outside, even though it was gone midnight.

They both managed to get her inside safely and quietly so her dad wouldn't wake up.

"Q-Qui-Qui, Hey, I wnted to say, tnkss you goodfriend." She mumbled out to Quinn just before she passed out on her bed.

"I don't agree with her being in this state but under the circumstances I don't really mind tonight, but thank you for looking after her tonight." Maribel honestly told Quinn.

"It's ok, she told me what happened, and I hope she manages to get past all this stuff"

"Yes, me too"

"Well I should be getting home, I'll see you soon Mrs Lopez."

"Okay goodnight Quinn."

Quinn had hoped that she hadn't seen the huge love bites on Santana's neck that Raegan had obviously made on her earlier; she hoped Santana noticed them when she woke up in the morning.

Santana's alarm on her phone pounded into her head, as she finally became conscious; she groaned loudly trying to get the pounding to stop. She looked at the time and realised she only had an hour and a half to get ready, which any day was a challenge but with a killer hangover was 10 times as hard.

She managed to get out of bed and went to get some clean clothes out her dresses when she saw a glass of water, an aspirin, and a note from her Mom;

_Morning Santana,  
Me and your Father are at work, don't worry he didn't see the state you was In last night, Quinn brought you home, and I put the water and aspirin on your dresser. The car keys are downstairs if you feel ok to drive, but please don't be late. We have to go out for work and wont be home until maybe Tuesday night or sometime on Wednesday, ill text or call you tonight, theres money in the draw,you have your door keys, the fridge is full and menus are in the kitchen for takeout. Please don't trash the house while we are gone and don't disappoint us because your father didn't want to leave you on your own, just don't break our trust (and yes that means Brittany) hope the hangover isn't too bad sweetie._

_Love you lots Mija, and will speak to you soon xxx_

She was glad she didn't have to put up with the awkward tension she knew would have been there if her Mom and Dad were at home, after taking the aspirin she got into the shower, and quickly did her hair then put her Cheerio's uniform on, and picked her stuff up, went downstairs and had a cup of coffee.

**From Q:** Hey how's the hangover ?  
**To Q:** Honestly, im surprised im alive and awake this morning.  
**From Q:** haha me too, U were so drunk.  
**To Q:** oh yh, thanks for letting my mom find me in that kind of state :(  
**From Q:** well she didn't seem too mad about it all did she.  
**To Q:** whatever, see you at school.  
**From Q:** yeh cus we need to talk about what happened last night aswell.

That worried Santana as she couldn't really remember much of what happened last night, just slight blurs from different times so she needed to find Quinn as soon as possible.

Santana was sat in her car about to get out when he heard her phone buzz again, "what now Quinn" she mumbled to herelf,

**Raegan: **Hey was wondering if you wanted to meet up tonight x ;)

Santana couldn't remember who this Raegan person was an was about to aske but thought that would just be weird so got out her car to go meet Quinn.

**Raegan:** if you were wondering, I was the incredibly hot bartender, as you said from last night.

Santana began to remember some stuff now about a Bartender, she needed to find Quinn quick. Just then Quinn saw Santana in the hall "hi Santan-" She then grabbed Santana by the wrist and dragged her into the toilets.

"What the fuck Q?" Santana moaned as Quinn began rummaging through Santana's bag.

"Damn where's your concealer?"

"Here" she said pulling it out her pocket and handing it to Quinn.

"Did you not think about putting some on this morning?"

"Yes I did, and then I put it on my face, you know like a normal person."

"What about your neck?" she said pushing Santana towards the mirror.

"What are you on a-"then Santana saw her neck with multiple Bite marks and Bruises, "who did this?" she thought aloud.

"Oh I don't know maybe a Bartender or something, with blue highlights in her hair maybe."

"_Raegan"_ Santana came to a realisation.

"So that's her name then." She teased Santana.

"No this isn't good Q, what about Brittany "Santana said as she became flooded with guilt.

"She wasn't talking and you two broke up remember"

"Yes and then the same day I get with some random girl."

"Look it not really my business but you're my best friend San and Brittany treated you like crap the other day. Just speak to Raegan and see how things go, what's the worst that could happen?" she offered Santana a different decision.

"I don't know it would feel wrong" she said while applying the make up to her neck.

"Whatever but last night you seemed pretty into Raegan, and didn't even mention Brittany once." She reminded her.

"Yeah she's pretty cool, and she asked to see me tonight" Santana weighed up her potions ad Brittany said she didn't want her in her life at all anymore, "I'll see if Brittany will talk to me today, cus I'm not over her yet but if she doesn't want us to be at least friends anymore I will accept it."

"Ok, just don't chuck something good away for the sake of something that might never be anymore." She said genuinely as she cared for friend.

**To Raegan:** might be able to do tonight not 100% sure yet. And I'm sure I didn't say that haha other way round maybe something about a sexy girl, the sexiest in the club ;)  
**From Raegan:** Maybe I did, but you wasn't complaining one bit last night.  
**To Raegan:** I gotta go, I got class in 5 mins, and the teacher is a real ass, but I'll talk later ok :)  
**From Raegan:** see you later McKinley x

Santana was confused as to how Raegan knew where she went to school, but brushed it off as she needed get to class.

The First half of the day had past and Santana hadn't seen Brittany once, she tried ringing her but got no answer and Quinn hadn't seen her neither.

5 minutes later Brittany walked into the cafeteria looking very cosy with Artie. Santana began to feeling her whole body tense up and begin to boil with anger, when Quinn reached over to her "you ok?"

"Mmhm" she gritted her teeth when she saw Brittany reach down and place a peck on Arties lips. She pulled her phone out and began typing.

**To Raegan:** can deffo do meeting up again, so you should bring your hot ass round to mine tonight ;) xx  
**From Raegan:** can't wait, I wanna come round now but I'm in college atm :(  
**To Raegan:** Me neither, can u just ditch class , I'll make it worth it I promise ;) x  
**From Raegan:** you best had do, and yeh give me an hour until I'm finished and I'll meet you at yours.

Santana texted Raegan her address and then ate her lunch and told Quinn to cover for her for the rest of the day. Santana didn't bother with giving her an excuse as to why she was leaving early, and went straight to her locker jut as she was about to go out the hall to her car she saw Brittany.

"Brittany" she shouted out as she jogged over to her.

The blonde was trying her best to ignore her but when she was stood next to her she just waited until she was done talking and then would go, "what Santana?"

"I, erm-" she struggled to remember what she had wanted to say.

"Look I've already told you, I can't be your friend and I can't forgive you for what you have done yet either, and that's the first thing I need to do. And trust me it's going to be difficult after what you did." she harshly told Santana.

"Well I still wanna be your friend." She said simply.

"I don't think we can be friends, and girlfriends again either, you broke my trust and really hurt me, I just need some space and time at the moment, can you give me that, then maybe we can talk more about it." Brittany tried to compromise.

"Whatever, it's clear what you want, so I'll just leave you alone." Santana knew that what Brittany was saying wasn't true, and she wouldn't want to talk to her, she was just trying to make Santana feel better. "Do what you want, I have a better option waiting for me anyway." She knew what she had said was harsh and Brittany didn't deserve it, but Santana was glad to be able to leave.

"W-what" Brittany stood there when Santana walked out and felt her heat drop to her stomach, the thought of Santana with someone else, another girl, it crushed her, but then again she had done the same with Artie in front of her face, Santana could have been lying. Yes she must have been, how could she meet someone in one afternoon on a Sunday, she was just trying to get to her and make her feel jealous and even though Brittany didn't want to believe it, she really was jealous of this person, real or not…

As Santana turned around she did see something on her neck some kind of mark faintly covered up by makeup, had she been out, she did look a bit hungover and so did Quinn, Brittany didn't know what to think, it was really confusing her, so she just went to find Artie and forget about it. To try and forget about Santana, like she never existed, but that wasn't possible for Brittany, but she could just pretend at least for now.

A/N So I thought I would make this chapter longer as I haven't uploaded in a while, please let me know if there's anything you want me to add (any new couples or anything like that) and let me know what you think so far !


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Don't worry all the Raegan and Artie stuff will be sorted out in this chapter, I read the reviews and appreciated your feedback, thanks it means a lot, and don't worry Brittana is always endgame!

Chapter 4

Brittany was over at Arties house after school the same day and she still couldn't get the thought of Santana out of her head.

"What's wrong Brittany?"

"It's Santana"

"What now, it's like your obsessed with her." He moaned.

"Some stuff happened and I feel bad" she began to get upset.

"Well she doesn't seem to be to bothered does she?" He retaliated

"I- I don't know, I feel like I need to speak to her, sort things out"

"I'm sure you didn't do anything wrong" he tried supporting her.

"We both did things wrong" she admitted.

"I knew this wouldn't work, I've only just started dating you and you haven't stopped talking about her once."

"She's my best friend" she said as the role fit into place like before.

"I can't do this, not if she is going to mean more to you than me."

"Great cus I was only using you anyway" she said throwing her arms up as she walked out the house abruptly ending the conversation as Artie sat there in shock.

Brittany was walking down the street and pulled out her phone to send a text,

**To San: **I'm sorry bout earlier, can we talk, and I was being stupid.

Santana was sat at home with Raegan when her phone went off in her pocket and she couldn't help the smile that lit upon her face when she saw who it was from.

"Am I missing out on something, because this is the happiest I've seen you since I got here?" Raegan wondered.

"Just my friend Brittany, we had a falling out"

"Could this be the person you were trying to get over through me last night?"

"W-what erm n-no" she wasn't sure what to say.

"Don't worry Quinn told me why you went out with her last night"

"Yes, she wants to talk"

"Well what are you waiting for text her back" she nudged her.

"But you're here, I can't just ditch you"

"She clearly means a lot to you, and I think we both know who you would choose out the two of us"

"I'm sorry, and about last night, I had too much to drink, can we maybe be friends" she asked.

"Sure and Quinn seems kinda fun as well" she laughed "well I'm going to get out your hair, don't screw this up ok" she said as she got up and put her jacket on.

"I'll try my best, and sorry for leading you on."

"Don't worry; I will speak to you later"

**To Britt: **ok, come round to mine.  
**From Britt: **I'm nearly here now.

2 minutes later Brittany was walking through Santana's front door "Hi Santana" she said softly.

"Hey…" She walked up to her bedroom while Brittany followed behind her.

They sat down on her bed together and Brittany was the first one to speak, "I'm sorry for the way I acted at mine yesterday." She started off.

"You had your reasons, and I was being a total idiot, it's just I thought if I gave my dad some time he could eventually be ok with us, and during that time we could still be friends."

"I just didn't think I could handle being just friend's with you when we both had all these feelings."

"I know me too, I just wanted a way to still be with you." She looked into Brittany's eyes.

"I'm not doing anything with Artie by the way. I was trying to make you jealous." She said feeling full of guilt.

"It worked, that's why I told you about my other 'option'" she air quoted, "but she wasn't even a tiny bit as good as you."

"So you have been with someone else?" Brittany's heart broke at the realisation.

"We just kissed, I went out to a club with Quinn, and I drank too much." She really wished she hadn't made such a stupid mistake. "I don't have any feelings for her at all. Is there any way I can make it up to you Britt." she pleaded.

"It will take time but I'm willing to wait, the first thing I want you to do is be yourself, come out to our friends, the Glee Club, not as a couple or anything, just you, Santana, the girl I've been falling in love with." This brought a tear to Santana's eyes and she couldn't hold it back.

"Ok, I promise I'm going to everything to put this right, and nothing will stop me anymore." He said reaching over to link pinkies with Brittany "you're the sweetest person in this world Britt, I don't deserve you one bit."

"You're nicer than you think Santana, just have the confidence to show people the real you and you will start to see what I see in you." She said proudly

"You're my best friend and that will never change you know" Santana sniffled.

Brittany pulled her into a big hug and mumbled into her shoulder "I know it won't you always have been and always will be."

A/N: Just a short chapter for the time being as I wanted to get this down while I had it in my head even though I was incredibly tired lol hope you enjoyed it better than the last chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: heyyy it's been a while, I'm sorry, still having to do lots of exams and shit. Hope you like this next chapter.

Chapter 5

In the hallway Kurt was talking to Blaine about something or another about Glee club and what song he wanted to sing this Friday, then Santana came bounding up through the hallway of students in her Cheerio's uniform,

"Hi Lady Hummel, I'm sorry to cut this short" she waved her hand at the two of them "well actually I'm not, but anyway I need to borrow your boy Blaine." She said looking at them.

"Erm sure, I'll see you in rehearsals Kurt" he said goodbye as Santana began to pull him down the hallway by his arm. "What's going on Santana?"

"Look, here's the deal, I'm singing a song in Glee club and imma need your help, think you can keep up with my vocal skills?" she challenged him.

"Well what's the purpose of the song? Who's it for?" he asked curiously.

"It's for Britt and it needs to mean something, you know all that kind of stuff right?"

"You mean a love song?" he was confused.

"Yep" she simply stated.

"In front of the whole Glee club?"

"Yes, I'm going to surprise Britt show her I'm serious and I know I can trust everyone in Glee club."

"Well then let's get to work"

Santana was sat in Mr Schue's history lesson when she felt her phone vibrate,

**From Q: **look you need to meet me outside at the bleachers ASAP.  
**To Q:** what you going on about?  
**From Q:** I have something important to tell you, plz I really need 2 talk.  
**To Q: **ok whateva,comin now.

"Mr Schue?" Santana said as she raised her hand.

"Yes Santana"

"Can I please go to the toilet, I'll be quick?"

"Ok, but make sure to come straight back, no messing around."

"Sure" she mumbled as she quickly walked out to go to find Quinn.

She walked over to the bleachers where she saw a fragile Quinn standing.

"Hey Quinn what's up?"

All she heard as a response was Quinn sniffle what she assumed to be tears.

"Quinn... what's wrong? Your scaring me now, come on" Santana pestered getting increasingly worried now.

"I need to tell you something" she looked into Santana's eyes who nodded "and you promise that you can't tell anyone not yet."

"Yes I promise"

"o-okay, look I did something stupid and something really bad has happened." She paused "I need to tell you because you're my best friend and I trust you, and I felt like you needed to hear it from me first before everybody found out."

"All this sentimental and caring shit is weird Q, get to the point."

Quinn looked down into her hands as she sunk to the floor "I'm pregnant Santana" she shocked the Latina.

"Wow, I was not expecting that" she took a minute to take it all in "I thought you weren't having sex with Finn, the whole celibacy idea not work out huh?" she remarked.

"We haven't had sex, I told him he got me pregnant in a hot tub when he _you know _too quickly"

"And Frankenstein believed that?" Santana burst out laughing in disbelief. "Are you going to keep it?" Santana took the question of who the real father was away from the conversation, because she didn't want to upset Quinn.

"Yes, I couldn't kill an unborn child, it's just cruel."

"I'm not going to say anything, but I do need you to have my back in Glee club on Friday please?"

"Why?"

"I'm coming out to everyone and then singing a song to Brittany"

"Wow, that's a big step San, are you sure you're ready?" she asked shocked and concerned.

"If I don't do I t now I will never be ready, so I taking a chance and going for it."

"People will surprise you, most people will react well and those who don't, you don't need them in your life."

"Thanks Quinn." She said pulling her in for a hug.

"Anytime"

It was Friday and everyone was in Glee Club, as Rachael had just finished singing another broadway song.

"So does anyone else want to sing, any song of your choice." Mr Schue said.

Blaine looked over to Santana who was playing with her hands nervously; he was asking her if he was ready. She nodded even though she felt like she was about to throw up.

"Erm Mr Schue, me and Santana have put something together if that's alright."

"Yes, go for it you two." He said encouragingly.

Blaine pulled two stools up and an extra one for Sam who was playing the guitar.

Santana and Blaine both began singing Landslide, it was the only way Santana could fully express her feelings

All the way through the song Brittany had her eyes glued to Santana, she never thought that she would have this much courage ever, it made her feel so proud and happy inside.

As the song finished Sam sat down and Blaine reached over and put his hand onto Santana's shoulder who just nodded for him to sit down,

"Well done guys, great job!" Mr Schue said other enthusiastically

"I have something to say Mr Schue" he went and took a seat as Santana took a deep breath, "right, erm I don't really know how to begin this or anything, but I have something I need to tell everyone, it's something personal, and something I don't want everyone knowing, and I know I haven't been the nicest of people to nearly everyone in this room but I feel like I can trust you all because were a family." She locked eyes with Brittany who had clicked onto what Santana was about to say.

"What so important that we can't tell people Santana, you talk about family but I've never seen you treat me nicely once so why should I keep your secret." Rachael butted in.

"Well my family aren't really there and you are all so nice and mostly forgiving of me and I didn't know how to handle it, anyway I hope you can just be respectful for me but also Brittany."

"What does this have to do with Brittany?" Artie questioned irritated.

"Were, w-were dating." They both smiled at each other locking their eyes as Santana forgot about everyone else in the room at that moment.

"That's hot dude" Puck sleazily remarked, as Quinn elbowed him in the side quickly shutting him up.

"Look, just don't make our lives a living hell please it's not just me your hurting now." She asked as Brittany walked over to her and sat next to her and taking her hand in hers.

"OK well that's practice done for today, I'll see you all on Monday." Mr Schue said as he began to clean the room.

"Ok Guys tomorrow I'm having a big party at mine your all invited, and no spilling about these two or ill kick your ass." Puck informed everyone after they all left the choir room.

"Cool we will be there." Brittany excitedly said for her Santana and Quinn.

"Well I'm not sure if I can make it actually"

"What, Fabray why are you ditching me?" Puck asked dramatically putting his hand on his heart.

"Erm homework and stuff you know what my parents are like." She quickly answered.

"I'm in most of your lessons and we hardly got any" Brittany chirped in.

"Come on, you know how fun a Puckerman party is." Puck tried to persuade her.

"Alright I'll see." She gave in.

"Great, this is gonna be awesome!" as he ran off to go talk to some jocks.

Santana and Brittany walked into Pucks house which was full of McKinley students, a load of booze and music blasting out so the whole street could hear it.

"This is gonna be so much fun" Brittany said looking around at everyone.

"Yeh except we can't be _together_" Santana said as she sighed.

"But we can still dance and drink, and that means we can have loads of fun still." Brittany tried to cheer her up.

"I guess so"

"Look there's Kurt and Blaine, I'm going to say hello will you get me a drink please?" Brittany asked sweetly.

"Sure I'm gonna look for Quinn and see if she actually turned up." Santana said as she walked off to the kitchen.

"Hey Santana, your looking pretty fine tonight." A jock called Mitchell walked up with a beer in his hand and started leering at Santana.

"Wish I could say the same about you" she snared back.

"Ooh feisty, I like it." He said biting his lip.

"Sorry I don't even know your name, and don't try hitting on me I'm way out of your league." She laughed as she pulled out 2 cups and began to fill them with vodka and coke.

"Come on I know all you cheerleaders want a piece of me" he tried bragging.

"And I know that you're supposed to be Kacey's boyfriend right? Or is she just giving me dirty looks for no reason."

"No, were cool, were not official, I can get with anyone and so can she."

"Well I'm not interested, so bye." She said pushing past him to go find Quinn.

She bumped into Finn as she was walking out of the kitchen, "Hey San."

"Hi, have you seen Q?"

"I last saw her going outside into the garden." He said with a weird expression in his face.

"Thanks" Santana walked off to the back door just as Quinn was walking towards it.

"Hey Quinn I didn't think you was coming."

"Yeah, I decided I could just chill here with everyone instead, and I'm giving everyone a ride home."

"Right of course" Santana said knowing the real reason as to why she wasn't drinking.

Santana looked over to Quinn's shoulder to see puck sat on the swing in his garden with his head in his hands.

"Well I'm going to go find Finn, see you later." Quinn said as she walked off to find her boyfriend.

Santana walked over to Brittany and handed her a drink which she smiled at and said thank you. They just stayed in the living room hanging out while Santana was talking to Mercedes who had a lot more common interests than she knew with Santana.

About an hour later Santana found Puck in the kitchen taking shot after shot, she walked over and he handed her two which she downed quickly,

"You ok there Puck."

"Yeh, I'm fffine" he slurred out as he was becoming slightly drunk.

"Ok then cus you looked upset outside earlier." She asked noticing him becoming tenser.

"Nah, I'm all good"

"You sure" she said as she rested her hand on his shoulder.

"Oh I see why you didn't want to get with me; you're already on it with Puck." Mitchell Said as he walked into the kitchen.

"No, I'm his friend, god you guys think that a girl wants to have sex with every guy just because she's talking to him."

"No need to get defensive, I'm more than happy to share."

"Dude I'm not hitting her anymore trust me" Puck interrupted.

"More for me then." He licked his lips revolting Santana. "Just one little kiss baby"

"No" she said quietly as He pushed forward and leaned into Santana who was stuck between him and the kitchen counter, Puck then stood up and pulled Mitchell off and threw him into the table which was full of drinks that had all been spilled over.

"Yo man, Bros before hoes, or are you playing for the other team now." Mitchell got up and got in Pucks face.

"No but I respect my friends."

"Dude you sure you're not becoming a puff like that queer Kurt over there, oh is that why all the Glee club is invited then." He teased winding Puck up who was about to kick his ass.

Just before he could do anything Santana had stepped in front of him and slapped him right across his cheek, "Get out of here you jerk" she said as she picked up a random drink and downed it.

He walked away holding his face and stormed out the party and went home. "Nice swing girl" Puck laughed and he picked up a bottle of vodka and made sure he had left.

Eventually everyone was drunk enough to start playing truth or dare as everyone sat down in a circle.

"Ok, Party host first, truth or dare Puck?" Finn spoke up.

"Truth"

"What's the oldest girl you had sex with?"

"Easy, 36" he said smirking as everyone else laughed.

They span the bottle and it landed on Santana and she picked truth "where did you lose your virginity?" Puck asked.

"On a trampoline, at a friend's party, we had a bet to see who could lose it first and I won" she said laughing at the memory.

"Wow" was all Puck said.

"That's a rubbish question" Artie spoke up.

"Well what do you suggest then?" Santana asked.

"When was the last time you kissed somebody else's boyfriend?"

"Excuse me" she scoffed.

"You heard."

"Never" she said looking at Brittany who looked slightly hurt.

Kacey began staring at her but quickly looked away when Santana caught her eye.

After several more dares and questions which ended up with Brittany stripping down to her bra and shorts, which Santana had no objections against it was at least midnight and Santana found Puck sat outside on his front porch smoking something that definitely wasn't a cigarette.

"Hey, thanks for sticking up for me earlier." She said as she sat down next to him.

"It's ok" he said still looking down at the floor and taking long drags "you want some"

"Sure is it strong"

"It not that bad, enough to get you high, but not ill." He reassured her.

"Cool" she said taking a few drags and passing it back to him.

"I can trust you right."

"Sure"

"I'm gonna be a daddy, I've gone and knocked someone up." He said hunching over and hiding his face; Puck was like Santana and got emotional when he drank too much.

Santana put together the pieces and realised that he was the dad to Quinn's baby and she had told him outside earlier.

"It will be alright." She tried to comfort him.

"Yeah I hope so" he said as he leaned on her and carried on smoking his weed.

Santana stayed out there with him, just in case he tried to do anything stupid, she stayed outside with him for at least another hour if not more as people began to leave. She knew he was going to be feeling crap in the morning and Puck was like a brother to her, so he just couldn't leave him when he was so down.

She pulled out her phone and sent Brittany a text saying she needed to look after Puck and that Quinn could give her a ride home and that she would explain everything tomorrow.

Brittany came out with Quinn and gave Santana a kiss on the cheek who quickly stole a kiss on the lips shocking Brittany because they were in front of their friends, she waved bye to everyone as she walked a heavy Puck back inside and he began cleaning up a few cups and rubbish then turned the lights off and went into the guest room next to Pucks and fell asleep instantly.

A/N: let me know what you think?


End file.
